Memórias
by DannaWAT
Summary: Sophie narra alguns acontecimentos na vida de seus pais e consecutivamente em sua vida também.


** Memórias... **

**...  
**

**A/N:** Nenhum personagem de **Without a Trace** me pertence. (Escrevo apenas por deverão e por que adoro D/E e WAT também *-*)

...

**Oi...**

Sou eu, **_Sophie_**...

E hoje vou falar sobre a primeira vez que fui ao show da minha cantora favorita a Hannah Montana, eu sempre quis ir a um show de Hannah Montana, mas como a minha mãe trabalhava muito nunca tínhamos tempo... Então, em num certo dia a mamãe trouxe o tio Danny em casa e ele perguntou se eu gostaria de ir a um show da Hannah Montana com ele e a mamãe... E eu fiquei tão feliz, por que sempre gostei do tio Danny ele me fazia rir muito, e ele era bonitinho comigo e com a mamãe, a minha mãe pensava que eu não percebia, mas eu percebia que toda vez que o tio Danny estava conosco ela ficava mais feliz, os olhinhos dela brilhava e os dele também, na verdade toda vez que a mamãe estava por perto o tio Danny ficava com uma carinha de bobo, e sorrindo feito uma criança... Nos divertimos muito no show de Hannah Montana e esse foi o primeiro de muitos passeios que fizemos juntos, eu a mamãe e o tio Danny, parecíamos até uma família de verdade... O tio Danny passou a freqüentar o nosso apartamento mais vezes, e ele e a mamãe pareciam que estavam cada vez mais próximos, não entendo por que demoraram tanto para me dizer que estavam namorando, se isso tava na cara... A mamãe até que tentava disfarçar, mas ela é a minha mãe e eu sabia que ela gostava do tio Danny, e o tio Danny nem precisava se esforçar para disfarçar por que eu sabia que ele gostava da mamãe desde a primeira vez que ele veio aqui no nosso apartamento no dia do show de Hannah Montana...

...

_***** Flashback*****_

...

"_Hey, Sophie, você pode abrir a porta, por favor? Deve ser o Danny e ainda estou terminando de me arrumar..." Disse a agente Delgado em seu quarto._

"_Claro, mami..." Respondeu a menina saltando do sofá e indo em direção a porta para abri-la, segundos depois a porta é aberta e ela se depara com a agente Taylor segurando um discreto buque de flores na mão direita e uma barra de chocolate na mão esquerda, além de um belo sorriso em seus lábios, Danny usava uma roupa despojada bem diferente das roupas formais do escritório ali ele estava vestido como Danny e não como o agente Taylor..._

"_Hola princesa..." Ele disse sorrindo._

"_Tio Danny, você chegou cedo..." Respondeu sorrindo a pequena miss Delgado._

"_Oh, me desculpe então..." Ele disse com um tom divertido na voz e olhando para cima._

"_E você vai ficar ai parado... Entre logo..." Ela disse sorrindo._

"_As suas ordens princesa... Sim, trouxe-te isto..." Ele diz ao entregar-lhe a barra de chocolate que estava segurando._

"_Chocolate, obrigada, esse é o meu favorito..." Ela sorri ao agradecer._

"_É eu sei, sua mãe me disse... Falando nisso onde está a sua mãe..." Ele pergunta lançando um rápido olhar no apartamento, para ver se a encontrava._

"_Ela está no quarto, terminando de se vestir..." Respondeu sorrindo._

"_Acho que cheguei cedo demais..." Ele sorri um pouco nervoso._

"_Essas flores são para a mamãe?" Ela perguntou_

"_Sim, você acha que ela irá gostar?" Ele pergunta um pouco receoso._

"_Tenho certeza que sim, sabe a mamãe adora flores, você quer saber quais são as suas flores favoritas?" Ela pergunta._

"_Quero sim... Quais são?" Ele pergunta curioso._

"_São as margaridas amarelas... Ela realmente ama essas flores..." Ela diz com um pequeno sorriso._

"_Bem, então acho que errei apenas de cor..." Ele diz ao olhar para o buque de margaridas brancas que estavam em suas mãos..._

"_Sabe? Tio Danny você deixa a minha mãe nervosa..." Comentou a menina._

"_Como assim princesa?" Ele perguntou confuso._

"_É que hoje ela trocou de roupa tantas vezes que já perdi a conta ela nunca agiu assim, só quando soube que você estava vindo aqui..." Ela diz bem inocente e Danny sorri _

"_Sério?" Ele perguntou_

"_Sim, sabe? Tio Danny acho que a mamãe gosta de você..." Ela comentou._

"_Você acha mesmo Sophie?" Ele pergunta_

"_Sim, eu acho..." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso._

"_Sabe, posso ser sincero com você, Sophie?" Ele perguntou._

"_Claro..." Ela respondeu._

"_Eu também gosto muito da sua mãe..." Ele diz timidamente_

"_Posso ser sincera com você também tio Danny?" Ela perguntou seriamente e Danny ficou um pouco apreensivo com a sua resposta._

"_Sim, é claro princesa..." Ele diz sinceramente a olhando nos olhos um pouco apreensivo._

"_Eu também já sabia disso..." Ela diz abafando o seu pequeno sorriso._

"_Mas, como você sabia disso?" Ele perguntou surpreso_

"_Lembra, que semana passada a mamãe me levou até o escritório por que a April não podia ficar comigo mais cedo?..." Ela perguntou._

"_Sim, eu me lembro..." Ele admite sorrindo_

"_Então, a mamãe disse que vocês estavam procurando por uma pintora que tinha desaparecido..." Ela comenta._

"_Sim também me lembro disso..." Ele sorri novamente._

"_Eu percebi como você olhava para a mamãe, seus olinhos brilhavam toda vez que ela falava tio Danny... E vocês não paravam de sorri toda vez que estavam juntos..." Ela admite_

"_Sophie, você é uma garotinha muito esperta... Quantos anos você tem mesmo?..." ele perguntou sorrindo._

"_Sabe como é né tio Danny? Eu sou uma garota Delgado e como a mamãe diz: todas as garotas Delgado são espertas..." Ela sorri._

"_E sua mãe está coberta de razão..." Ele admite com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e Sophie sorri. _

"_O que vocês tanto cochicham ai?" Perguntou a voz inconfundível da agente Delgado ao entrar na sala vestida de uma forma simples, mas sem deixar de lado o seu senso de moda e elegância afinal modéstia a parte quando Elena Delgado queria impressionar alguém ela conseguia isso facilmente, mesmo vestindo uma blusa simples como um Jens básico ela ainda assim conseguia ficar irresistível, ainda por cima aos olhos de Danny Taylor, para ele, ela era irresistível em qualquer ocasião... Ele estava extasiado com a bela visão que estava a sua frente, mesmo vestida de forma simples ela permanecia magnífica, como isso era possível? Esse questionamento nunca saiu de seus pensamentos... Ali a sua frente estava Elena , e não mais a agente Delgado... Bem, agora eles seriam apenas Danny e Elena e não mais os agentes Taylor e Delgado, pelo menos não por hoje, eles estavam namorando havia poucas semanas, e essa seria a primeira vez que eles iriam sair juntos na companhia de Sophie ... Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios ele observava enquanto Elena se aproximava. _

"_Hola, desculpe pela demora..." Ela diz passando a mão suavemente entre os cabelos que estavam soltos e levemente ondulados... Ele adorava quando ela fazia esse movimento._

"_Hola, isso aqui é pra você..." Ele diz ao mostrar as flores que trouxe pra ela._

"_Oh, elas são lindas... Obrigada." Ela sorri e gentilmente agradece. _

"_Oh, não foi nada... Acho que errei apenas a cor né?" Ele pergunta com um sorriso nervoso..._

"_O quê?" Ela pergunta sem entender._

"_A cor das margaridas você prefere as amarelas né?" Ele pergunta._

"_Como você sabe disso?" Ela pergunta sorrindo._

"_Sophie me disse..." Ele confessa._

"_Sim, é verdade... Mas, eu também adoro as margaridas brancas..." Ela diz com um sorriso delicado, e ele a olha intensamente._

"_Então, acho que isso é bom..." Ele sorri _

"_Sim, isso realmente é muito bom..." Ela concorda._

"_Você está linda..." Ele finalmente diz com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios._

"_Obrigada, você também está muito bonito..." Ela admite com o mesmo sorriso nervoso de Danny._

"_Então, quando vocês vão se beijar?" Perguntou inocentemente Sophie._

"_O quê? O que você disse mamita?" Perguntou Elena nervosamente..._

"_É mesmo o que disse princesa?" Ele pergunta com um sorriso nervoso._

"_Eu disse... Então quando vocês vão se beijar?" Repetiu a menina._

"_E por que você disse isso Sophie?" Perguntou Elena_

"_Por que é isso que os namorados fazem... Eles beijam as suas namoradas, pelo menos é assim nos filmes..." Ela diz sorrindo._

"_E por que você acha isso Sophie?" Elena pergunta surpresa..._

"_Por que eu percebo como se olham e o tio Danny gosta de você e eu sei que você também gosta do tio Danny..." Ela diz e Danny e Elena se olham._

"_Sophie..." Ela começa a falar quando Sophie a interrompe. _

"_E vocês estão namorando certo?" Ela pergunta._

"_Hã, o quê? Acho que você está assistindo muita televisão hein mocinha..." Ela diz com um sorriso nervoso._

"_Mas, é a verdade... E então vocês estão ou não estão namorando?..." Ela pergunta e Danny e Elena fazem um contato visual e então decidem revelar a Sophie o que ela tanto queria saber... _

_Danny e Elena se olham por alguns segundos e voltam a sua atenção para Sophie, Então Elena começa a falar..._

"_Sophie, querida eu queria conversar com você sobre isso..." Ela diz um pouco apreensiva..._

_...  
_

_***** Fim do Flashback *****_

...

Naquela noite a mamãe e o tio Danny, me disseram que estavam namorando e eu fiquei tão feliz, por que eu sabia que a minha mãe estava feliz... Depois disso eles não se separaram mais, quer dizer... Não gosto de falar sobre isso, mas quando o meu pai me levou, a mamãe, o tio Danny, e os colegas deles do FBI me encontram, eu fiquei tão assustada na época, nunca pensei que eu seria parte do trabalho da mamãe e que eu seria uma pessoa desaparecida, eu nunca tinha visto o meu pai daquele jeito, e podia sentir o medo da minha mãe por mim... Ainda bem que no final deu tudo certo, depois disso o tio Danny ficou alguns dias sem nos visitar, na época eu achei estranho, por que eu sabia que ele gostava muito de nós, e eu sabia que a mamãe estava sofrendo com isso, mas esse é o jeito dela de lidar com as coisas... Depois de uns dias o tio Danny voltou a nos visitar e dessa vez eles não se separaram mais, os dias foram passando, até que se passaram meses, e por fim chegou um ano, nossa passou tão rápido e o tio Danny e a mamãe ainda estavam no amor, como quando ele nos levou ao show de Hannah Montana os olhinhos dele brilhavam tanto... Naquele dia ele nos levou ao Central Park, eu fiquei brincando no carrossel com uns amiginhos que fiz no dia, do carrossel eu podia ver o tio Danny e a mamãe conversando, sorrindo e se olhando como os casais apaixonados dos filmes... Pude ver também quando o tio Danny disse algo para a mamãe e que ela sorriu, foi um sorriso que eu nunca tinha visto, de repente a mamãe beijou o tio Danny foi quando percebi que ali estava acontecendo algo importante... O tio Danny se tornou parte de nossas vidas, e alguns meses depois ele veio morar conosco... É claro que a mamãe conversou comigo antes, mas nem precisava, por que eu adorava o tio Danny e fiquei tão feliz com isso, por que agora iríamos ser uma família...

Mais um ano se passou e a mamãe e o tio Danny ainda estavam no amor um com o outro, esse ano foi um ano muito importante para a mamãe e para o tio Danny e para mim também é claro, mas não foram só alegrias a tia Sam e o tio Brian sofreram um acidente de carro muito grave, a tia Sam não teve ferimentos sérios, mas o tio Brian se machucou gravemente... A mamãe ficou muito preocupada com a tia Sam, por que elas são muito amigas, aliás, melhores amigas na verdade... E eu fiquei triste pelo Finn por que ele era apenas um bebê e não sabia o que estava acontecendo com os seus pais... Mas no final tudo deu certo, também teve o desaparecimento da minha madrinha Bianca, ela e a mamãe eram amigas de infância e trabalharam juntas na policia, a mamãe ficou muito mal, mas o tio Danny estava lá para apoiá-la como ele sempre esteve para nós... A minha mãe pode ser uma pessoa difícil às vezes, mas eu a entendo sei que ela passou por muitas coisas... Umas semanas depois o tio Danny pediu a mamãe em casamento e ela disse sim, agora iríamos ser uma família oficialmente, e eu estava tão feliz com isso... O anel que o tio Danny deu a mamãe era tão lindo pertencia à avó dele, a minha mãe estava radiante assim como o tio Danny, as semanas seguintes foram dos preparativos do casamento a minha avó Isabel estava muito empolgada planejando um casamento enorme, mas o que a minha mãe e o tio Danny realmente queriam era um casamento pequeno, simples apenas com as pessoas que realmente eram importantes em nossas vidas, nossos amigos, nossa família... No final tudo deu certo e foi um casamento simples, como os noivos queriam a minha mãe era a noiva mais linda que já havia visto, e sei que o tio Danny pensava igual os olhinhos dele brilhavam quando a mamãe estava se aproximando dele, ele tinha o mesmo brilho no olhar de quando nos levou ao central park, com um sorriso bobo nos lábio ele a olhava completamente fascinado... Ah, e o tio do Danny, o tio Ramon não foi convidado... Ah, quase esquecia... Alguns meses depois a mamãe e o tio Danny me deram a melhor das notícias... Eles me disseram que...

"Sophie... Preciso de você aqui mamita..." Chamou Elena.

"Já tô indo mami..." Ela responde sorrindo, já sabendo do que se tratava

"Hija, precisamos de você, o Juan não para de chorar..." Disse Danny com uma voz divertida, no quarto do casal Taylor... Danny sorria ao segurar o seu filho de pouco mais de quatro meses nos braços tentando em vão fazê-lo parar de chorar... Enquanto Elena sorria para a cena que estava a sua frente.

"É mi amor, acho que Sophie está nos dando um bolo hein?" Ela disse um pouco alto para que Sophie pudesse escutar ao ouvir isso Sophie sorri.

"Já tô indo papi..." Gritou a menina

_Bem, tenho que ir... Mami e papi estão me esperando, sabe como é né diário? Eu sou a única que consegue acalmar o Juan quando ele tá assim, acho que é por que ele sabe que eu sou a irmã mais velha dele, e que ele pode contar comigo... Meu irmãozinho é a coisa mais linda desse mundo... Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz como sou hoje... Agora tenho que ir, mas amanhã eu conto como foi que comecei a chamar o tio Danny de papi... Por que ele é o meu papi e eu o amo com todo o meu coração..._

**Bye.**.. Diário, amanhã eu continuo...

**_Sophie..._**

"Pronto, estou aqui... Onde está o Juanito?" Ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Está aqui princesa..." Danny disse aproximando-se com Juan nos braços...

"Oh, não se preocupe Juanito eu estou aqui para ajudá-lo..." Ela disse segurando-o em seus braços e ele rapidamente para de chorar ao ouvir a voz de Sophie.

"Oh, mamita você é a nossa salva-vidas..." Elena disse sorrindo.

"É eu sei..." Ela disse para si mesma e sorriu enquanto brincava com Juan...

_Danny e Elena observam seus filhos com um enorme sorriso, então rapidamente Danny se aproxima de Elena, e a beija carinhosamente nos lábios, ele acaricia o rosto dela com o seu polegar direito e diz suavemente a olhando nos olhos..._

"Eu te amo, Mi amor..." Ele disse.

"Eu sei... Eu também amo você, Mi vida..." Ela sorri e dessa vez é Elena que o beija nos lábios com suavidade e paixão... Enquanto Sophie os observava com um sorriso nos lábios...

"Que bom que algumas coisas nunca mudam né Juanito?" Ela pergunta sorrindo e em seguida dando um beijo na bochecha de seu irmão que sorri para

gesto... Ela sorri e repousa o seu olhar novamente sobre os seus pais que agora iniciavam uma nova seção de beijos apaixonados...

...

**The End.**


End file.
